Mind games
by bookwormmomma23
Summary: 100 years after Edward left Bella. Bella and Gracie Bella's twin are back and have some fun powers as vampires. they start problems with people by playing mind games on them


**A/N: i don't own the twilight books or movies. bella has a twin edward left bella 100 years ago bella is now a vampire. i probably will write a prequel in the future but right now i want to get the ideas down now for mind games.**

NEW BEGININGS

I never will regret my first love. he's the reason i'm here , I still struggle with the destion to leave portland. We are moving to Forks, Washington. My 'father' got a great job there and in a place thats under constant cover of cloud fall it would be great for the family...

Keep in mind, I don't want to go. Me and my sister spent summers there when we were kids but it's been years. But i feel the need to keep the family together, for my twin, no matter how manny demons i'll have to face...

"Lilly common were gonna be late on our first day" My twin yelled up the steps.

"Coming Shelly!" I called back down grabbing my bag while I tossed my new red locks in a quick taking the steps two at a time."Just had to grab my keys and bag"

As I reached the bottom I came face to face with my reflection. Well as close as you can were identical. We had been using our new names as much as possible to make sure we didn't have slip ups at school, see we were born Isabella Marie Swan and and Gracie Jean Swan about 118 years ago, did I forget to tell you, we were vampires, the only twin vampires out there so we where really special. You see some vampires have special powers but we had a bunch. Like, we can change our appearnce at a drop of a hat, and talk mind to mind and all sorts of fun stuff like that it gets us in trouble sometimes...

" I know you don't want to go but the sooner we get there the sooner the day is going to go by and then we can go visit Charlie" She stated. She missed our father most of all. That is the one down side to being this old, our familys deaths.

"Ok ok lets get this show on the road, I just hope they aren't here, again." I groaned out.

_Flash back..._

It was there. Sitting in the lunchroom trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them they weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of un touched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at us,unlike most of the other students,so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of there things that cought, and held my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. and yet, They were all exactly alike. all of them was chalky pale. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones.

but all this is not why i couldn't look away.

I stared because their faces, so different, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful.

They were all looking away, away from each other, away from the other students,away from anthing in particular.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from our spanish calss, whose name i'd forgotten.

As she looked up to see who i meant though already knowing probably from my tone, suddenly he looked at her,the boyish one, the youngest,perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraciotn of a second, and then his dark eyes flickerd to mine.

My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.

"That's Edward,Alice, and Emmett Cullen,and Rosalie and Jasper all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."She said under her breath.

_End flash back..._

" Oh snap outta it sister dearest no need to dwell in the past. The likely hood we would run into them here again,is well unlikely but lets go." She said, to me snapping me out of my memories, as she sled into the passinger seat with ease." The others left already in Dillion's car they didn't want to wait for your grumpy butt to leave."

You see there are ten of us in total, six are still high school age. there is me, my sister, Dillon her boyfriend, Jessy and his girlfriend Joe, and lastly Jason. we all looked simalar except Dillon and Joe they were adults were Jen and Matt our parents,(not really but to the humans) and Jake and Stacie. Soon I was pulling in next to Dillon's black Lancer.

"We are gonna stick out driving our toys to school,Lilly" She noted while looking aroound at the older cars in the parking lot as boys started to crowd around my hot pink Eclipse.

" Common we better go. How do we look." I said nervously as I looked in the mirror.

"The same they wont be able to tell us apart." Shelly giggled out."They wont be able to tell us apart."

Then we slowly got out of the car and adjusted our skirts. All eyes were on us as we walked to the office arm in arm, steps in sync our heals klicking all the way.

_They better have put us in the same class._ my twin told me through our mind link

_Yeah you ready to pull the whole wierd twin finish each others sentences thing_ I replyed as we walked in the office doors.

" Hi i'm Lilly" i started

"and i'm Shelly Davis"

"Can we get our sceduals please" We finished the last in sync with each other and the reseptionist handed us our sceduals with out even looking up. The first half of the day flew by much the same and soon it was lunch.

we walked to the lunch room same as we did all that day and sat down next to a big window with Dillion, Jessy, Joe and Jason all of us with our ipods attached to our ears. A few minutes later I scaned the room after everyone was inside. and my eyes met a set of eyes I never thought I would see again.

_Edward_

**A/N: i kind of copyed the flash back from the book but cut out alot. i will get the next chapter soon review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
